Jockstrap Crusaders
by Some Random Storymaker
Summary: Panty and Stocking meet two high school students, Jotaro and Kakyoin, something is strange about them, lets just say, it leads to bizarre moments.


Jockstrap Crusaders

Chapter 1: Arrival.

Panty and Stocking, also known as the Anarchy Sisters were driving to Daten City High School, having been called up to fight against a big number of small ghosts.

"God this better be fucking worth it." Whined Panty. "Shut the fuck up, I'm sick of your complaining" Stocking shot back with very obvious sass. "I was having a GREAT~ time with a guy until we were called up to deal with some ghosts!" Panty would say, rolling her eyes at stocking "Besides, you probably could handle it yourself." "I told you to stop whining!" Stocking said as she whacked Panty, and Panty retaliated, this caused See-through to swerve around on the road, which caused some poor teenage driver to lose control and crash.

Eventually, after all the bickering and complaining, they reached the highschool. "Right, all we have to do is get rid of the…" Stocking said as she looked around but, to her surprise, there was nothing to see really "Ghosts?" She said, very obviously perplexed. "What the fuck? Did they actually all just disappear?" Panty said, being just confused as her goth sister.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Something yelled out with a booming voice. "...What the fuck was that?" Panty said, being insanely confused. The Anarchy sisters turned to look, seeing 2 high schoolers one of them wore a green uniform and was a redhead, the other was wearing a black uniform with a strange hat that fused into his jet black hair. But for some reason, these seemingly ordinary students were handling the ghosts quite well, without any visible weapons.

The Anarchy sisters stared in disbelief, how did they do it? Why the hell were these humans fending off **THAT** many ghosts. Eventually, the pair of students destroyed all the ghosts, both of them seeming very calm about the situation they were in. In that moment, as the last ghost was destroyed, a small choir sang with a holy tune as a few, weird coins dropped from the sky, heaven coins, to be exact.

"Oi Kakyoin, do you know what these are, and why they fell out of the sky." Jotaro asked bluntly, looking and his red haired companion. "I do not know actually, they must be of some value I hope…" Kakyoin said as he held up a coin, gazing upon its shiny texture. The Sisters stared at them with great interest...and the other with great horniness. "My fucking god…they're so god damn hot!" Panty would exclaim excitedly. "Yeah I think so too..." Stocking replied...in a more dreamy tone than someone would hear her in.

"Good freakin' grief…" Jotaro would mutter as he would begin to walk away from the spot where they fought the ghosts. Panty would take this as her chance to woo this muscular guy over and get a fuck out of him, so she would walk over to him. "Hey there, stud~ I saw how well you could handle those horrendous fucks~ how about we go som-" Panty was interrupted shortly right after those words left her mouth. "Get out of my face." Jotaro would say bluntly, looking down upon the blonde, slutty angel.

Panty would stand there, blinking twice as she tried to just process the fact that she got shot down immensely. She stood there for a few more seconds until she began laughing. "Hahah! Good joke, I know that someone wouldn't ever rej-" Panty would boast until she was cut off. "I wasn't kidding, now get out of my face before I make you." Jotaro said in a threatening tone while tightening his fist. "Sheesh, okay Mr tough guy…" Panty replied as she stepped out of his way.

Meanwhile, Stocking approached the red headed student. "Hello, I would like to tell you something." Stocking would at first say blankly as she stared at Kakyoin. Kakyoin would then turn to look at her, it immediately would cause her heart to beat at least slightly faster, if not race. "Hmm? Sure, go ahead." Kakyoin replied, to which she would then look away, having a slightly pouty looking face. "I like your hair…" Stocking said while looking to the side. "Oh...Thank you." Kakyoin would reply with a smile. Panty would then get slightly jealous on how she got accepted, so decided to slightly break it up. "Okay! So who the fuck are you two studs anyway?" Panty would yell out.

"Oh, I am Noriaki Kakyoin, and my friend is Jotaro Kujo. We just transferred here not to long ago." He would explain as he pointed to himself and Jotaro. The school bell then rang, signaling that the day has started once more for the students. "Excuse us now, the fight is over so we must head to our classes." Kakyoin said as Jotaro was already heading towards the entrance into the school, with him following. "I am sure we'll see each other in a matter of no time!" He'd say as he would wave and head in as well.

What a bizarre way to start the day.

====== To Be Continued.

Chapter 1 End.

(Author's Notes: Maybe not something readers were expecting, but you got a rewrite anyway! I hope you enjoy re-reading through this chapter as much as I enjoyed polishing and re-writing it.)


End file.
